


Towards the Light: Bonus

by janescott, jeck



Series: Towards the Light [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>COMMENTS:</b> These are deleted scenes that happens between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/97517">Part 7</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/155716">Part 8</a>.</p><p>This fic has D/s themes in some parts.</p><p>Beta'd by i_bleed_magenta; Fic title 'Towards the Light' is taken from Cassidy Haley's song 'Whiskey in Churches</p><p><b>SUMMARY:</b> What happens when Adam leaves on his European tour ... without Tommy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Light: Bonus

  


It's a long flight, but Adam managed to get some sleep on the plane. They get through customs, and into cars, and to the hotel. There's nothing scheduled until the next day, and Adam has plans that involve sleep and ... well. Not sleep.

He drifts away from Monte and Lane and the others in the lobby, nodding and half-listening when Lane tells him what time to ask for a wake up call in the morning. He shuts the door to his room, letting his shoulders drop. He strips off his jacket, and his boots, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he collapses on the bed with a relieved groan.

He signs into his twitter, and checks very carefully that he's hit the DM link, before sending Tommy a message: **Made it. getting a couple hours' sleep. will call you then. x**. Adam hits send, sets the alarm on his phone, and lets himself sink into the mattress.

At the other end of the world Tommy feels the vibration in his pocket and quickly he fishes out his cell phone. He looks at the text message from twitter, seeing Adam's name and that alone made his insides crave the man already. It's a wonder how badly he and his body react to Adam that even a text message elicits very distinct physical responses from him.

Reading the message, he smiles and maybe Tommy also releases a relieved breath that Adam and the rest of the crew had made it across the globe all safe. Tommy then sends a text back, hoping Adam isn't yet asleep and he types up just a few words: **will wait :-) miss you**

Putting his phone away, Tommy then looks back down at his guitar with a small, secret smile. He starts strumming idly, slowly, the music coming out rhythmic but unfamiliar with Tommy's thoughts wandering aimlessly, already thinking of Adam's call to him later.

Adam hears his phone buzz as exhaustion starts to fuzzy out to sleep, and rouses himself enough to read the message, a tired smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. "Miss you too," he murmurs, too tired to send the message back. He drops the phone on the nightstand again, and lets his bone-deep exhaustion drag him under.

He's startled out of a dream about flying shadows a couple of hours later, by the strident alarm on his phone and he pulls the spare pillow over his face, groaning as he reaches for the phone to make it _shut up_. He considers just going back to sleep, but knows that means he'll be wide awake when he needs to be sleeping later, plus ... "Tommy," he says to himself; half-smiling even as the ache of missing him lands deep in his chest.

Sighing, Adam swings his legs off the bed, and orders coffee from room service, before picking up his phone again; hitting the DM link. **still up, baby?** ; hitting send as there's a knock on his door. He takes the coffee from the attendant and settles back on the bed, phone in hand, waiting.

It's past midnight, closer to 1 in the morning when Tommy's phone buzzes and vibrates. He is laying on the bed -- Adam's bed in Adam's house -- naked save for the plug up his ass because that's part of the deal. That he wear it while Adam's gone so that Tommy can still feel grounded, not tight and _empty_ without having that sense of feeling _filled_ , too used to the sensation already.

He picks up his phone that's resting on the nightstand and before he even looks at the message, he already has the feeling that it's Adam on the other end. Awake now and, Tommy hopes, rested. "About time," he smirks, shifting with a groan to get more comfortable, sending a DM back. **been waiting took you long enough ;)**

Tommy smiles as he hits send, parts his knees, one hand reaching behind his balls and teasing, pushing at the plug until his cock jumps, getting hard already as he thinks of Adam and how Adam touches him, how he whispers by his ear all these filthy words until he comes, usually with just the sound of Adam's voice; untouched. Tommy knows Adam loves it when that happens because it's probably the ultimate show of power and dominance for Adam, surrender and submission for Tommy.

Adam laughs when he sees the message; quickly typing out a reply: **brat! some of us have just flown halfway around the world. :P** Adam shifts on the bed until he's leaning back against the pillow, his eyes half-closed as he pictures Tommy laying naked on his bed wearing nothing but the plug. He sighs, and rubs at his eyes; smearing eyeliner and making himself blink. He's still a little foggy, to be honest, but fuck he _misses_ Tommy right now.

 **ready to play a little?** Adam's mouth curls up into a smile as he hits send. He already knows the answer, but he's not above teasing Tommy a little bit.

Even though he'd rather be doing it in person.

Tommy's lips lift as well, knowing it's a tease, shaking his head because when did this relationship evolve enough that he's found Adam predictable? The answer doesn't matter right now, though, because Tommy is quick to reply to the message, typing out: **I'm naked and hard in your bed, what do you think?**

It's also easier now to be as playful as he wants to be with Adam, even with the distance between them. Tommy is sure that Adam likes it when he teases back, when he sounds petulant, when he very slightly resists. It's all part of the game to make things interesting and right now, they're as interesting as it can get. Tommy wonders exactly how they're going to do this -- play from long distance. He sends the message and waits for Adam's answer.

Adam laughs when he reads the message back and shakes his head. "Little shit," he mutters, even as a very vivid picture of a naked Tommy rises up in his mind. Mmmm, he thinks, absently pressing the heel of his hand against his now-hard cock. _So pretty_. It's a moment before he can collect himself enough to send another message back. He could, he supposes, move to get his laptop and actually _see_ Tommy, thanks to the wonders of webcams, but the bag is all the way on the other side of the room, the bed is comfortable, and he's still tired from the long trip.

Which means some improvisation is necessary ...

A slightly evil grin twists up the corner of his mouth - a grin that would make Tommy feel suddenly uncomfortable were he in the same room - and he types out a quick message:

 **show me. DM me a pic. hotel room 2 big & lonely. want 2 see my boy. x** Adam's thumb hovers over the 'send' button for a second, as the weight of not having Tommy within easy reach settles on his chest again. He hits send, and amuses himself with the images of Tommy trying to get a decent pic of himself with the plug ... _oh_. Adam bites back a small moan and presses his hand down over his cock again, idly rubbing and squeezing it through his jeans as he waits for a reply.

It takes only half a beep and already Tommy is pressing the button to see the message. When he reads it, he laughs. What. The. Fuck? Now how in the hell can he do that? He groans as he moves, his back still hurting when the marks Adam left there pull and stretch the skin and then he's sitting up with the plug pushing in deeper and he shudders and moans. God. That feels good. It would feel even better if Adam were here but he's not. This is why they're doing this -- long distance fucking.

Tommy lets his eyes scan the room and it falls to the full length mirror off to the corner and he inwardly thanks Adam for being so fashion conscious enough to have that mirror there. He gets out of bed, gets on all fours, crawling to the mirror and then faces the opposite way, looking over his shoulder to see exactly what he looks like with the plug up his ass, that jewel at the end sparkling when the light hits it.

Fuck, it looks slutty and a lot obscene. Tommy shakes his head and then takes his phone in his hand, pressing the camera option and then he's awkwardly aiming at the mirror, taking a few shots. After a few angle changes and a few different positions, he lays on his belly on the floor, going through each picture, choosing the best one and gets ready to send that over.

Triple checking that he wasn't failing in sending this damn DM -- he can't make a mistake even if it'll delight a lot of Adam's fans and his since he apparently has some (which was rad!), Tommy sends the picture with a message that says: _bottom's up! haha! ;)_

A few seconds later he sends another picture, one that was the hardest to take that shows not only his ass with the plug like Adam wants, but his cock hard and heavy dangling between his spread legs. Let Adam see _exactly_ how much Tommy wants him and needs him right now.

Adam's fallen into a half-doze by the time his phone beeps; letting himself drift a bit. He starts awake when he hears his phone, his heart thumping sudden and loud. He's confused for a second, wondering where he is, and why Tommy isn't there ... he shakes his head and scrubs his hand over his face as he fully wakes up again. Right. Australia.

 _Tommy_.

Adam picks up his phone and hits the picture link in the message Tommy has just tweeted him. "Jesus," he breathes, almost reverent, as he studies the picture; tracing his finger silently over the bruises and marks on Tommy's back; groaning out loud as he traces the outline of the plug; the sight of Tommy on hands and knees making all of his blood rush to his already hard cock. Holding his phone in one hand, Adam eases down his fly with the other, a strangled noise of relief escaping him as his cock is freed. He's about to send a message back, when he gets another DM - with another pic.

He opens the link and just ... stares. He absently strokes his cock as his eyes roam over the pic - tiny on his iPhone - drinking in the details of Tommy's slender form; contorted but still graceful as he's managed -somehow - to take a picture of the plug firmly planted in his ass, and his hard cock. The same smirk pulls at his mouth as he gives his own cock a few long, leisurely pulls, imagining fucking Tommy on all fours in front of that mirror ... it's going to be a _long_ tour.

When he thinks he can concentrate enough not to DM-fail, Adam carefully taps out another message, biting his lip and trying to ignore his pulsing hard-on that's screaming to be taken care of.

 **beautiful boy ... look like you could use some relief ... u look gorgeous all spread out like that on your hands and knees ...** Adam absently flicks his bottom lip with his tongue, wetting it as he hits send, and starts stroking his cock again; keeping the second picture of Tommy open on his screen.

Tommy can almost hear Adam's voice as he reads the message, can tell the timbre and the way it lowers with that hint of possession over the sweetness of his tone. He smiles, though sadly, missing it, missing Adam -- _needing_ him. He aches to touch himself but he doesn't. Not yet. Not until Adam says he can. He types up his next message, the smile sliding lopsidedly before he hits send.

Tommy's message reads: **doing it for u. need u. please.**

One of Tommy's hands clutches his phone close while the other slides down over his erection, palming it with a groan and clenching the plug inside him. Pleasure shoots through his system coupled with the ache to his back, the marks still there, the pain still distinct -- almost as if he could still feel Adam's touch.

Adam lets out a half-sigh as he reads Tommy's latest message - he can almost hear him saying it; hear the pleading, nearly desperate tone that colours Tommy's voice when he's right on the brink. Absently Adam rubs the pad of his thumb over the head of his cock, which is leaking now, and imagines Tommy's mouth sliding down ...

Swallowing hard, he reads Tommy's message again, feeling the ache of absence twist around his heart like physical pain. As excited as Adam's been about the tour, it's always been tempered by the knowledge that he's going to be away from Tommy for so many weeks, and he's - he's just not _used_ to it.

Taking a deep breath, Adam taps out a quick message with his free hand: **i know, baby. need u 2. im so fucking hard tommy ... need ... ur mouth. fuck. need _u_.** Adam studies the message and wonders if he should send it. Tommy needs him to be strong right now ... he bites his lip and hits the button before he can change his mind.

He needs Tommy just as much as Tommy needs him ...

Tommy's face crumples and he bites his bottom lip hard to stifle the sob wanting to crawl out of his throat after he reads Adam's latest message. He aches. _Aches_. And for the longest time he stays there curled in fetal position on the floor by the full length mirror, seeing his face reflected back to him and he looks miserable. His hair has fallen over his face, his cheeks are flushed but his skin is sallow with dark circles under his eyes. He's a mess. Lost without Adam there.

Slowly he pulls his phone out and he takes a picture of his face from the reflection he sees in the mirror but he parts his lips, red from biting down on it. He sends that to Adam with a note. _then fuck my mouth_

As much as it seems it's all about sex, Tommy knows that what is happening between them goes beyond that. He stares at his phone for a long time, waiting for the reply, waiting for Adam to reach out past all the miles they have between them and connect with him in the most basic level. This is not just about sex or _need_ \-- it is about emotions. Love.

Adam starts to wonder whether Tommy's fallen asleep; it takes so long for a message to come back. He groans out loud when he reads it and grips the base of his now painfully-hard cock at the mental image that flashes bright in his brain. Almost absently he opens the attached picture and he just ... he can't look away. Tommy looks ... beautiful and debauched, but the look in his eyes ... Adam bites down on his own bottom lip, unconsciously mirroring Tommy's movements. Even from so far away, Tommy's telling Adam what he needs from him.

Adam traces his thumb over the lines of Tommy's face. He looks ... "Lost," Adam murmurs, not aware he's said the word out loud and suddenly he misses Tommy so much ...

 **stay on your knees. close your eyes. open your mouth for me ...** Licking his own dry lips, Adam hits send as he starts stroking his cock with a regular, tight rhythm, picturing that _mouth_ ...

Tommy sends a quick reply after he let himself groan and squirm right there on the plush carpeted floor.

 **can i touch myself?**

Because he's aching both inside and out but still he gets on his knees and closes his eyes, imagining the many times he and Adam had done this together. He keeps his head down over an arm on the carpet, his ass up in the air, cock dangling hard and leaking between his legs. He moves his free hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers in a lewd and desperate fashion. The phone he kept in front of him, watching, waiting for it to beep with Adam's message.

 _I miss you_ , Tommy says it in his head over and over again, beginning to rock back and forth, the movement making the plug up his ass press against his prostate with each roll of his hips backward. He aches for Adam. Oh, how he _aches_.

Adam bites back a half-laugh, half-groan when he reads Tommy's message; circling the base of his cock tight with his hand, because, God, he doesn't want this to be over yet. Carefully he types out a short message before hitting send: **no, baby. not yet.** Adam sighs a little as he sends the message; missing Tommy more than ever.

But it's what he would do if he were there. He'd have Tommy on his knees, his hands tied, or behind his back, or both ... as he slides into that warm, wet, mouth ... _i miss you, beautiful boy_ Adam thinks, as he starts stroking again, conjuring vivid pictures in his mind that really do nothing except make him feel lonelier and further away from Tommy than ever.

 _Bastard_ , Tommy thinks with a rueful grin when he receives Adam's message but then he's rocking on his knees, crawling to the edge of the bed so that his body is pressed against the bed's side, his forearms on the mattress over the pristine sheets. He puts his phone right there in front of him so that he could see, could read each message that comes through.

Right now Tommy is so desperate and _lonely_ that he pushes his hips forward to feel the press of the bed's wooden frame against his hard cock, wishing it was Adam's body he was moving against and not some stupid inanimate object that would provide him with sensations close to none. He quickly types a reply, **I feel you** , and then he flips his phone and then he takes a quick picture of himself with three fingers sucked inside his mouth. Tommy drops his phone on the mattress, groaning as he ruts on the side of the bed while he closes his eyes and thinks of nothing but pleasing Adam by sucking him off.

Moaning around his fingers, the sound coming from low in his throat, Tommy may as well have Adam's cock deep in his mouth. And as much as his heart aches for Adam's presence, this? The messages, the way he lewdly does what Adam asks, is still better than not hearing from Adam at all. He's not dismissed, not taken for granted and more importantly, Adam _misses_ him because how else can he explain why Adam wants him to do this when he can have, if he wants to, anyone. To Tommy, it's a stark reminder of how Adam owns him. _Him_.

Adam picks up the phone when the alert goes off, but has to take a breath before he opens the message; the memory of Tommy's mouth stretched wide and obscene around his cock not letting him go. His heart gives another painful thud when he reads the message, and when he opens the picture ... "oh _fuck_ " Adam groans, as he tightens his hand around his cock again; feeling it twitch, because that image ... _fuck_ , he thinks.

Tommy looks ... he looks fucking obscene; his mouth stretched around his own fingers, a heated promise in his eyes as he looks at the camera and it's all Adam can do not to come right then. If he closes his eyes, he can imagine it: sitting on the edge of the bed with Tommy on his knees ... his mouth open and wet, and oh _God_. He slides his hand up his shaft again, rubbing his thumb over the pre-come leaking from the head, swallowing hard as his mouth goes dry with _want_. His breath is coming in short, harsh pants and he nearly forgets that Tommy's actually on the other side of the world, and not right here with him; and he's waiting for a message.

Adam's free hand is shaking slightly as he hits reply, decadent image after decadent image not giving him any relief at all. **good. good boy. god, i can feel your mouth on me tommy, i swear ...** Adam sends the message and drops his phone; he's so fucking close and God, Tommy's too far away ...

Tommy's not allowed to touch himself. He's not allowed to come. It's driving him fucking crazy! The need is too great, too much, but all he can do is rub his hard and aching cock up against the hard wood draped with the bed covers, the cloth rough on his skin. The phone beeps and he's slow to press the button, fingers slightly shaking already, one hand gripping tight on the sheets. He types one reply after another.

 **do you feel it? i have my mouth on you**. Tommy sends the message and he licks around his lips.

 **i love the way you taste**. He whimpers and Tommy swears he _can_ taste Adam on his tongue.

"Fuck!" Tommy is so hard that his ass clenches and his toes curl and he tries to concentrate enough to finish his message and _not_ touch himself until Adam tells him to. Fuck, he wants to. So fucking bad!

 **Im gonna make you come. Fuck my mouth**

Adam's own mouth drops open unconsciously when he reads the message, and there's no way he can hold out after that - he doesn't even try. He drops his phone on the bed and starts fisting his cock harder and faster, imagining Tommy on his knees, his mouth swollen and slick with spit as Adam fucks his mouth, holding him in place, Tommy's eyes looking up at him ..."Ah!" Adam's hips arch up off the bed as his orgasm hits him hard and fast, leaving him breathless and his hand and t-shirt covered in come.

He collapses back against the bed, breathing hard and staring up at the bland hotel room ceiling until he feels slightly less shaky.

And suddenly he feels lonelier than ever, and the messages just aren't enough.

Groping for his phone, Adam scrolls through his contact list, and hits Tommy's number, waiting patiently as it rings on the other side of the world.

'Fever' plays on his phone and it startles Tommy from where he's panting and groaning, face planted on the bedsheets while he imagines Adam fucking his mouth. He lifts his head up slowly, movement sluggish, hips pressed to the side of the bed. His cock is _so_ hard and Tommy's so desperate that when he finally manages to take the call, he's panting harshly, his voice shaky.

"A-adam?" He asks, even though Tommy knew that it was no other than Adam on the other end of the line. The phone almost falls out of his grip with Tommy's hands already clammy and they tremble, he grabs on to the sheets and tugs, pressing the phone to his ear. "Adam ... Adam ... I-I n-need ..." Oh, god. "Lemme come ... please, _please_ , let me come?" Fuck, he's going to anyway, so close, so fucking close.

Adam grips his phone tight, closing his eyes as Tommy's voice - desperate and strained but so familiar, comes through.

He licks his lips, going dry in the sterile hotel room and has to swallow against the lump in his throat before he can say anything. Tommy's begging is making his cock twitch, spent though it is and Adam takes a breath before speaking, so he's sure his voice is steady.

"Come on, beautiful boy," he says softly. "Let me hear you."

"Oh, God, thank you!" Tommy grabs his cock and it only takes a few long but tight strokes and he's coming with a sob murmuring then moaning Adam's name over and over. It takes a while for Tommy to recover, panting harshly over the line. "I miss you, you know? So fucking much ..."

Adam holds the phone as close to his ear as he can, not wanting to miss any of Tommy's noises that he loves so much. He closes his eyes; picturing Tommy's face as he comes, and bites back a moan as the visual bursts into his brain.

"I miss you, too," Adam says, quietly. "And I'm _never_ going away without you again. I promise." Adam sighs and pushes off the bed, heading into the bathroom to clean up, the phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder. He needs more sleep, but he's not willing to break the connection with Tommy yet. He cleans himself up as quickly as he can, sharing idle stories of the plane trip over as he strips off his jeans and curls up in the bed again, his eyes closing on their own.

"I don't want to hang up," Adam says, laughing at himself a little for acting like a teenager, "But if I don't get some sleep, I'm going to be dozing off in the interviews tomorrow. I - miss you so much. I love you T-Tommy." A huge yawn catches Adam out and he absently rubs at an eye with the back of his hand.

"Go to sleep, Adam," Tommy smiles across the line and maybe it's evident in his words. Adam loves him and hearing it still makes goosebumps rise at the back of his neck.

"Be good for me ..." Adam manages to say, before disconnecting the call, and dropping the phone on the bed; sleep claiming him until his wake-up call from Lane.

Tommy listens to the line going blank and just as it does, he collapses to the floor, curling in a little ball. He tries to breathe. Before Adam left he already knew it's not going to be easy but especially now that he knows how Adam feels ... it's become harder to take. "I'll be good," he answers belatedly. "I miss you ..." Tommy whispers in the empty room.

~~

Tommy logs in on his computer. He still doesn't quite know how it works but he goes through the motions that many different people had shown him until he got to one that Adam specifically instructed.

He turns on the webcam and then clicks on a few buttons before sending a text on his phone to let Adam know that, **i'm on the computer. what now?**

Adam's phone buzzes with a message just as he closes his hotel room door. "Perfect timing," he says to himself as he sheds his jacket and switches on his laptop.

 **hang on. interviews ran late. let me log on. x**. He hits send and sits down at the flimsy hotel room table, waiting less than patiently for the laptop to start up.

"Finally," he mutters, switching on the webcam. The tour's going great - it's a whirl of performances and interviews, but right now, all he needs is to see Tommy's face (well, and have Tommy under his hands, but that will have to wait.) Adam stretches his long legs out under the table and grins as Tommy's face comes into view on his screen. Adam just resists the temptation to touch his screen, settling for studying his familiar, beautiful face.

"Hi," Adam says softly, unable to contain the smile on his face.

"There you are," Tommy says, grinning wide, brushing the hair back from his face. "I didn't think this schedule was going to work," he says to the little dot on the screen of his computer with the light next to it. He can see himself in the screen and in a much bigger window, he sees Adam. Adam who looks gorgeous ... and tired.

Tommy frowns. "They're running you ragged." He obviously disapproves. "What the hell kind of schedule do they have you on?" Not that Tommy can do anything about it, mind, but he's airing out his concerns anyway. "Have you had anything to eat, at least?"

Adam props his head on one hand and smiles. It's kind of a nice feeling, having someone to worry about him like that. "I ate ..." Okay, that's a good point. Adam's been so busy doing the interview rounds that he hasn't had anything since breakfast with Lane in the hotel dining room. "Well. I had breakfast. But I'm fine. Really. It's just - hotel food, and hotel beds ..." _that you're not in with me_ he thinks, "... gets to be a bit much after a while. That's all. I'll order some food in a bit, okay?"

He takes a proper look at Tommy for the first time and finds himself frowning with worry. "And what about you? You look like you've been sleeping in those clothes for a week. And when was the last time you shaved? Tommy ..." Adam reaches out to absently touch the screen of his laptop. "I worry," he says softly.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Tommy counters, looking at the screen and he can only guess what it is that Adam is doing. He can't help smiling. It's small, but it's there. "You should order food now," he insists, "while I'm here. Wanna make sure you eat and stuff." He shrugs a shoulder, trying to appear nonchalant about it even if it's already been established that he does worry for Adam. Especially since he's not around to make sure he's taken care of.

Adam's mouth twists up into an amused smirk but he reaches for the room service menu anyway, brandishing it so Tommy can see, before ordering chicken salad. He puts the phone down and leans forward, drinking in as much of Tommy's face as he can, while he can.

"I miss you, you know?" Tommy whispers then, leaning on his elbows, inching closer to the screen and he moves in slowly toward the camera, kissing. He pulls back with a soft laugh. "Not the same as really kissing you but ..." he trails off, voice a whisper, smiling just a little at Adam's flickering image on his computer screen.

Adam feels his heart turn over in his chest as he reaches out again, wishing he could really feel Tommy's mouth - distractingly full on his computer screen - under his fingers. Tommy's full of surprises, and Adam loves that. He's a romantic at heart, and his concern and love for Adam is something that Adam knows he'll never get tired of.

"I know, baby," Adam says softly, folding his arms on the tabletop and resting his chin on his hands. "But it's better than nothing ..."

Tommy smiles at the image of Adam in his computer screen. He's right. This is better than nothing ... But, as their conversations go, their nothings always end up into  
 _something_.

It will be another two hours with Adam's food delivered (and forgotten, much to Tommy's chagrin) when they reach the point of being close to finishing this particular online tryst.

Tommy has been asked to strip, face the camera, jerk himself off but _not_ come until Adam tells him to. He squeezes his hard and engorged cock in his slowly moving hand. "Please, Adam - p-please ... I need to - n-need to come ..."

Adam leans forward again, as though he can reach Tommy through the laptop screen, and the thousands of miles separating them. His fingertips slide on the tabletop, absently bumping the forgotten plate of food as he watches Tommy writhe and beg - because of him. Because he said "strip for me", in a certain tone and now Tommy's naked and hard and so fucking _needy_. Adam presses the heel of his hand over the zipper of his jeans, seeking to relieve the pressure of his own hard cock as he watches and soaks up Tommy's words, and his sheer _desperation_. He's kept Tommy on the edge for a while, denying him with no more than a small shake of his head; watching him carefully. He wants to push Tommy, as hard as he can anyway, with thousands of miles and a webcam separating them, but he doesn't want him to start falling into subspace.

Not without Adam there to take care of him.

One more harsh breath in. One more plea. "Okay, Tommy," he says, his voice soft, his eyes fixed on Tommy's face. "Come for me."

'Oh, God, yes. Yessss," Tommy hissed. "Thank you!" His hand shakes in his desperation and then he begins to stroke fast and erratic, pale rough fingers gripping his cock and sliding up and down, faster and faster. From the webcam, the mic picks up the sound of his hand on skin, each small whimper Tommy makes, his deep moans. "I miss you ... fuck, I miss you!"

When he comes it's with a strangled breathy cry that rumbles from his chest. Tommy blinks slowly, his eyes in narrow slits and he looks directly at the camera, much like he'd look at Adam whenever his orgasm would hit. Adam liked seeing his face when he comes almost as much as he likes to hear Tommy's sensual sounds. Come spills from the tip of his cock, splashing on his chest, thick pearly-white streams painting his pale skin.

"I wanna make you come," Tommy grouses to the screen, watching Adam's face as he moves his hand a few more times over his cock, milking it dry, his seed still dribbling from the tip of his reddened, still hard cock.

"Bossy!" Adam tries for a laugh, but his breath catches in his throat. Tommy's gorgeous like this; come scattered over his body; his face flushed and his mouth swollen. Adam's heart aches for a moment, but he's distracted by the insistent pulse of his own cock; hard and pressing against the zipper of his jeans. He sprawls out in the chair and adjusts the laptop; making sure Tommy can see as he spreads his palm over his erection and pushes down hard; catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

"So, tell me, Tommy ... _exactly_ how you would go about that ..."

If Adam is watching closely, he'll see that Tommy is wearing a small smirk on his lips - he knows _exactly_ how he's going to do that. Still sprawled on the bed, legs lewdly parted, his cock turning flaccid between his legs and draped over a thigh, Tommy makes sure Adam sees what he's doing, watching himself in the little widow on the computer screen.

"First I'll have to - kneel in front of you, pull your pants down, then your briefs, then I'll take your cock in my hand." Tommy is still panting, but he keeps going, his eyes closing every few words and letting his mind run wild, visualizing what he wants to do. His hands moved down his body, toying with his pierced nipples and moaning softly before he continues.

Adam watches, transfixed as Tommy runs his hands over his body, describing what he's going to do. Suddenly Adam's too hot and he strips off his t-shirt, discarding it in a heap on the floor.

"I'm staring at you, baby boy, and you stare back because you like watching me ..." Tommy's breathing drags heavily through his lungs, his heart still beating in a harsh rhythm. "I love how your cock feels. Heavy and long and thick and _hard_. I make you really hard, don't I?" He opens his eyes, long, dark lashes fanning upward while looking directly at the camera. Tommy's hand glides over his belly, smearing the still warm come on his skin before he lifts his middle finger and shows Adam how slick it is, how coated his fingers were.

"Jesus, Tommy," Adam groans, his mouth flooding with saliva at the sense-memory of Tommy's taste. He pushes back far enough to drag the zipper down on his jeans, freeing his hard, leaking cock from their confines and oh fuck that feels _good_.

"You see that?" Tommy asks with a small, crooked smile, tossing his head to the side to rid his eyes of his long and still sweat-damp bangs. "If this was your cock I'd lick it like this ..." Tommy laves his fingers with a long lick up one side, then down the other, gathering come on his tongue and showing it off by sticking it out for the camera - for Adam - to see. He doesn't look away from the computer screen while he pulls his tongue back in, visibly swallowing and then he was back to licking, pink tongue slowly caught between two fingers.

Adam starts stroking, long, tight pulls of his cock, his eyes fixed on Tommy's mouth; picturing it stretched and obscene around him. His heart gives a funny little twist, and he suddenly feels lonelier than he has on this whole tour. He blinks and refocuses on Tommy's words; fisting his cock a little faster as Tommy keeps talking, and teasing.

"Mmm ... I can taste you, Adam. You fucking taste amazing. Bitter and sweet at the same time." He kept licking, tasting his own seed and not Adam's but still his tongue runs over his fingers up and down and swirling it around. "But most of all I like how you feel on my tongue. I love it when your dick grows even harder in my mouth." Tommy sucks on a finger, moving it lewdly in and out of his mouth. "But I love it most ... mmhhh, God I want you ..." Tommy whispers those choice words. "... l-love it most when you, uhhh, fuck my mouth." There is much emphasis on those last three words and then there's wet, slick, sliding sounds from Tommy's lips as he sucks two fingers in his mouth, head bobbing in earnest. "I want - your - cock ..." Both eyes slowly blink and then they remain open, staring at Adam's picture on the screen.

"Tommy ... fuck ... I - I want, need your mouth on me, jesus, I need - " Adam starts moving his hand faster, as he starts babbling. "Need that fucking - mouth Tommy, made for this, fuck, I miss -" Adam comes suddenly, all over his hand, and stomach; his orgasm catching him by surprise.

"I miss you," he says, quietly, when he's got his breath back. "I miss you _a lot_."

The smile on his face is smug. Of course it is especially after Adam came like that? Because of him? Fuck yeah. Tommy let his fingers go with a soft _pop_ and then he smiles wide, crawling toward the screen like a cat wanting to pounce. "I miss you, baby boy. When I see you next I expect you to _fuck me_ ten ways to Sunday. Until I can't walk right anymore. Leave your mark all over me ... make me yours again." Fuck. Fuck! He was bound to get hard again like this if he wasn't careful. "Promise me ..."

Adam laughs, locking his fingers and stretching his arms above his head, savouring the pop of muscles as they elongate. "You are going to end me, Tommy, I fucking swear." He drops his arms and moves suddenly, so he's looking Tommy directly in the face.

"When I get home ... when I've slept off the jetlag ..." Adam deliberately drops his voice and waits until the smug grin starts to fade a little off Tommy's face. "I'm going to _show_ you exactly who you belong to. You're always mine, Tommy. Always." Adam lets his gaze roam over Tommy's body, pale and lean and perfect. "You won't be going anywhere for a while when I get back, Tommy, because I need ..." Adam stops, licks his dry lips and sighs, suddenly tired. "I need to see my marks on your skin. God, I miss you. And I can promise you one other thing Tommy ... I'm not going away without you like this again."

Adam rubs his hands on his jeans, figuring he can put them out for the hotel laundry, and touches his fingertips to the screen. It's not anything at all, but it's all that he has right now.

"I love you, you know. And I can't wait to get home." Adam lets his fingers slip off the screen, and stretches again. He's exhausted and really needs a shower; he's kind of disgusting, but he lingers anyway, not willing to let go just yet.

Even through the small screen there is a glow about Tommy that only serves to magnify his already light hair and pale skin. He inches toward the monitor even more and smiles tenderly, his gaze on Adam's image on the screen filled with a warmth.

"I can't wait for you to get back, too. It's, like, quiet ... lonely around here without you." Tommy finds himself reaching out, too, touching Adam's face on the screen, his eyes follow the curves and angles of his face, intense with his brows drawn as if he's trying to commit this all to memory.

"Go to sleep, Adam. Call me when you wake up and we'll do this again." Just like they would have if they were in the same continent, sleeping in the same bed. Either one of them that rouses first usually snuggles up to the other - and always, they end up either lazily intimate or frisky as hell and make a mess of each other. (Though, mostly it's Tommy that ends up being a mess.)

"I miss you. Come home," _to me_ , "soon." Tommy whispers softly, still caressing Adam's face on the computer screen.

"I miss you too," Adam says quietly. "I wish you could've shared this with me." Adam's mouth curves into a small, sad smile. "I'm going to go and have a shower, get some sleep. I'll call you, okay? I love you. Be good for me."

Reluctantly, Adam reaches out to break the Skype connection, lingering as long as he can on Tommy's face before switching it off. The promo tour is amazing, but having Tommy has made him realise how much _better_ everything is when he has someone to share it with.  



End file.
